Veritaserum: The Truth Can Hurt
by Max Russo
Summary: The Slytherin students are up for a laugh, so they steal some Veritaserum truth serum and use it on Draco Malfoy whilst he sleeps. But, they don’t get quite the truths they expected...In fact, the Truth Can Hurt. Not a Pansy/Draco!


**Title: _Veritaserum: The Truth Can Hurt_**

**Disclaimer: _I have never, do not currently, and never will own Harry Potter sadly, or any of these characters. All I own is the story idea, which is my own. Completely 100% my own._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Okay, are you guys ready for this?" asked Blaise, his eyes flashing with mischief. I felt Daphne nod her head beside me and saw Crabbe and Goyle nod eagerly from opposite. I crinkled up my nose in disgust. Why were they even here? They weren't _close_ friends, well, not like Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Me.

"Pans, are you ready for this?" frowned Blaise, and I instantly snapped out of my daydream. I nodded fervently.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I hissed in annoyance. Blaise stamped on my foot, and mouthed 'too loud' in my direction.

We were crowded around the bed of Draco Malfoy; prince of Slytherin house. Daphne and I were dressed in matching purple silk pyjamas. It showed how close we were. How united. How powerful. Blaise was clutching a small glass bottle in his hand. A small glass bottle with a white label. A white label, that if you looked close enough, said a word on it. Just one word. Veritaserum.

"This had better work, Blaise Zabini. Daph and I didn't risk getting detention coming over here in the middle of the night for nothing." I glared at him. But it was a playful glare. I wasn't really annoyed, in fact, this was extremely fun.

Blaise poured some Veritaserum into Draco's open mouth.

"Draco, what does your boggart appear as?" asked Blaise quickly. Draco tossed slightly in his bed, but no sound came from his lips. I hit Blaise over the head.

"Way to go genius..." I snapped, glaring at him for real.

"_Honestly, Veritaserum will work, even if he is asleep._" I glowered, mimicking Blaise. Daphne sniggered close to me.

"It should do. I don't know why it's not working." Blaise barked at me in a hushed tone.

"Shut Up!" squealed Daphne suddenly, pointing a finger at Draco.

"My boggart...my boggart's...my boggart is...Harry Potter..." he muttered.

We all gasped. _Potter_ was Draco's biggest fear. _Potter_ of all things. I tutted under my breath, and looking round, could see the disgusted looks on the faces of my fellow Slytherins.

I poured some more Veritaserum into Draco's lips, and Daphne scurried forwards.

"Draco, _why_ is your boggart Harry Potter?" she frowned. I could see that Daphne was as puzzled as I was. I smiled. The girl was a genius. There was a deeper meaning behind Draco's boggart.

The effects were much quicker this time. Draco began to speak immediately.

"Because I don't want him to be more successful. More powerful. Better than me." Draco mumbled.

My eyes widened.

"Blaise, maybe we should stop..." I whispered.

"Aw look, our little Pansy's getting a conscience. Watch it or you'll wind up like Mudblood Granger." sneered Blaise.

I grabbed the bottle from his hand, and smirked at him.

"I'll ask the next question then." I said airily. There was no way that I was going to let Blaise get the last word.

I poured some into Draco's open lips.

"If you could go back in time, and fix one thing in your Hogwarts life, what would it be?" I asked, a small smile creeping across my face.

I sat down beside his bed, smiling at the admiration of my peers.

"Fix one thing?" Draco whispered.

"One thing?" he repeated.

"I'd pick Hermione Granger, not Pansy Parkinson." he whispered softly.

All the happiness, all the pride, all the joy had been sucked out of me, and as though it would never come back. It was as though there was a dementor in the room. But I knew there wasn't. There was nothing magical doing this to me; it was just the pain of knowing that the boy I loved, and had loved since I had first laid eyes on him, was in love with another girl. And not just any girl, but Hermione Granger, my enemy.

I felt the pitiful, sympathetic eyes of my friends staring at me.

And that was it.

Because then...

...I blacked out...


End file.
